This R&D project will develop a novel wireless product for delivering power and control signals to implanted neural prosthetic devices. The new wireless technology uses the human body as a transmission medium, eliminating many of the undesirable side effects of implanting wires and power sources within the body. The major advantages of this technology are that it can power a diverse network of wireless implanted devices, and that it can transmit power from a single, convenient point throughout the body. The wireless product will be developed by a) adapting a novel E-field transmission technology developed on a previous DOD-funded effort, and by b) taking advantage of the well-known 'strength-frequency' properties of electrically excitable tissues - namely, that the excitability of nerve and muscle tissue is highest (i.e. thresholds are lowest) at sinusoidal stimulation frequencies below 1kHz. First, the electrical power requirements of a variety of neural prosthetic technologies will be established. Based on these requirements, several user-acceptable energy transmitter configurations will be defined. A study will examine several safety parameters to ensure that the technology is free of undesirable side effects. Finally, a proof of concept wireless stimulation device will be constructed and verified in a laboratory model.